lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee 64
So, one day I was on youtube, and I started watching Super Mario 64 LP's just for the nostalgic feeling. But I thought to myself "why dont I just download an emulator"? So I did, and I downloaded a ROM for SM64. But something was wrong. My computer (mac) said that the file was corrupted, but i somehow was able to play it. I figured out the controls and I started a new game but there was something about the game that seemed weird. The cluds were a dark black, Peach's voice was distorted, and the lakitu's face was deformed and was bleeding. And then the warp pipe appeared, but out came out to be some kind of luigi-ish character, not Mario. And from how I remember how Mario looked small, a bit chubby, and had a normal face. But this Luigi-ish character was different. He was tall, normal for Luigi, but even more taller (about the height of 2 warp pipes), he was unussualy skinny, it even almost looked like he was a skeleton, and his face was normal exept for his eyes. The eyes never blinked, and was bigger than (how I remember) Mario's eyes. So later I looked up images of Luigi, then I found it, "Weegee". So I didn't know why Mario was replaced by Weegee, but I just figured that the ROM was some kind of hacked ROM. I went into the castle using Weegee and whenever I talked to a Toad, it would faint. Well it looked like it fainted, Toad's body went through the ground and a textbox appeared saying "He died". I didnt know why exactly how Toad "died" by Weegee talking to him, but I found the ROM funny somehow. I didnt find the ROM so funny, however after I beat the game. When I reached Bowser's fighting-floating-ground thing The only that Bowser said was "No....please.." And then all of the bombs blew up and Bowsers skin looked like it came off. By that time I was a bit freaked out about the gore in this hack since this happened to almost EVERY boss in the game, (They would say "no" then their skin came off) but something was different this time. After Bowser "died" I guess I should say, Weegee dissapeared and appeared in front of the castle where there were dead Toads bodies layed out. Then Peach appeared but Peach dissappeared when trying to float down. Then the screen cut to black for about a minute then a horryfying picture of Weegee, all bloody and clothes torn apart was holding a bleeding, screaming Toad while saying "Why.." Then my computer crashed with that image saved as my desktop picture. I then tried to delete the image but as soon as I tried to, my computer crashed. I took it to the apple store the next day to try and get it fixed, the employees said something like "your computer caught an uknown virus, Im sorry, sir but theres nothing we can do" I then bought another mac and then I decided to NEVER download a Super Mario 64 ROM from the same website ever again. But strangely, when I tried to show my friends the website, somehow I couldn't find the website. And I still can't find it, so I gave up. Thank you for listening to my story/creepypasta whatever this sounds like. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Mario Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Stupid is as the main character does